New World
by Tailstheassassin25
Summary: Robots simply don't last long, EDEN is an exception. Join our metallic friend as he catches up on the last 54 years of being underwater, underground at the bottom of the Emerald Coast! Rated M just to be safe.
1. Awake

**Hello there and I hope your sitting comfortably, as for this of mine might take some thinking to understand, might be confusing as well, but without further ado, I present to you: New World.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Awake**

_Fifty years earlier…_

On the ARK, way up in outer space, tests are being conducted around the clock, new mysteries are being unraveled, and a new project is always underway. Of course, this was nothing new, there was always something going on, at any given time. Professor Gerald Robotnik and his team of scientists of engineers have finished their latest project, underneath the codename 'Project EDEN.'

Who was this 'EDEN' exactly?

EDEN was the first anthromorphic robotic hedgehog, made with only the advanced technology and information available, being only a brother to Project Shadow. Who was also in the room as well with Maria, watching the creation of EDEN firsthand as he was almost complete, with only the head needing to be attached. EDEN's color was a lime green, with yellow visor eyes. The head was finally attached as the visor eyes clicked on almost immediately afterwards.

"After weeks of building and testing." Gerald spoke, "EDEN is finally completed."

EDEN sat up as he came off his table and stood up and looked around the room, observing all of the scientists, engineers, Gerald, Shadow and Maria. Clicking his eyes on and off few times, just to experiment with them.

"It's a marvel of engineering." Shadow complimented.

"EDEN was based off of your results after all." Gerald reminded.

EDEN started to walk around to get a feel for his legs, after getting a feel for them, he walked over to Shadow and Maria, who were both happy to greet the newcomer.

"Hello!" Maria greeted, "I'm Maria!"

EDEN nodded to Maria as he turned his attention to Shadow.

"And I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow also greeted.

EDEN held his right hand out as if to shake hands, Shadow didn't hesitate as he held his out and shook the robots hand. EDEN knew where he was here, it was in his coding after all.

"Maybe I should've given him a mouth." Gerald realized, "No matter, his expressional helix is functional, and so is everything else. Further improvements will be available to us as we continue are research. For now, let us welcome are new frie-"

The greeting was cut short as the red alert was sounded, alarms were blared through the ARK, indicating that a breach has occurred.

"What's going on?!" Gerald demanded as he turned his attention to the cameras.

GUN soldiers were seen on the cameras, shooting people that got in their way. Gerald's team of people dispersed when they saw the horror unfold in front of them.

"Shadow, get Maria out of here!" Gerald ordered.

Shadow nodded as he grabbed Maria and left the room.

"EDEN, I need your help." Gerald spoke quickly, "I need you to get in this pod."

EDEN nodded as he stepped into the pod, the door on it closed shut as machines came out of the sides of the pod as it grabbed into the experimental robot.

"This will activate your combat, navigational and defensive capabilities." Gerald explained.

The machines went to work as they 'turned on' the helixes, making them active.

"There's one thing you should know about me." Gerald admitted, "The reason they're here isn't because of you, it's because of me and the sins I've caused. And now I have to pay for them."

The locks on the pod clicked off as it was prepped for orbital drop, along with other pods.

"When the pods drop, you'll enter the earth's atmosphere in five minutes, and you'll hit the ground in ten." Gerald explained, "Promise me that when you get there, you use your skills for the better of mankind."

GUN soldiers broke into the lab as some apprehended Gerald, while others opened fire on the pods, hoping to destroy, or even hurt them as they fell out. EDEN looked out the pods window as he saw a different pod drop from a different place of the ARK, burning up in the atmosphere as his did as well. EDEN looked out as he saw the earth for the first time, with its beautiful green and blue. His pod fell into the ocean as the force knocked him offline, his pod landing at the deepest place possible.

The only thing down there, was him, and the darkness that existed…

* * *

_**Tailstheassasin25 presents…**_

_**Along with various themes and music…**_

New World

* * *

_Fifty four years later, present time…_

A rusted pod surfaces in the middle of the ocean as it drifts closer to the shore, its inhabitant wakes up as it looks around to view its surroundings. Seeing only sky and sun, and the occasional bird that flies by. The pod washes hits land as it pops open, its inhabitant stands up and gets out, landing on its front. EDEN stands up and brushes the sand off and looks around, only to see beach chairs, umbrellas, beach balls and the occasional passerby.

Looking up, he sees a sign:

"_Welcome to Emerald Coast, gem of Station Square!" _

EDEN starts to move around, getting his limbs loosened, looking into the crystal blue water to see that some parts of him has rusted as well. He remembered what Gerald said to him before he dropped into the atmosphere.

"_Use your skills for the better of mankind."_

A small explosion was heard as people scrambled, running from the nearby hotel and into Emerald Coast, running from whatever made the terror happen. EDEN made his way through screaming pedestrians as he goes through the hotel and into the city streets. The doors opened as he exited out to see a giant machine, with a mustached man sitting in the cockpit. A claw was holding a pink female hedgehog in its grasp.

"Ohhohoho!" the mustached man laughed, "I have you now, you annoying little pest!"

"You won't get away with this, Eggman!" the pink hedgehog shouted, "Sonic will save me and ruin your plans, just like he always does!"

"Oh shut it Amy, you never know when to keep your mouth shut!" the man named Eggman replied.

EDEN picked a small rock off the ground and threw it, hitting the protective glass. Making him jump in an almost cartoon fashion as he snapped his attention to the robotic figure that dared to oppose him.

"And who might YOU be?" Eggman asked, "I surely don't remember creating you, nor would I give you such an ugly color!"

EDEN responded as he crossed his arms, obviously hurt by the color insult.

"Do you want to become scrap metal?!" Eggman demanded.

EDEN responded by throwing another rock at the protective glass.

"NOW you've asked for it!" Eggman threatened, "You'll be crushed by the weight of my improved Egg Walker!"

Eggman dropped Amy as he focused on EDEN, who was more than ready to turn his Egg Walker into scrap metal.

_**(Now playing 'Before I Forget' by Slipknot)**_

Eggman slammed the legs of the Egg Walker down, sending large shockwaves of energy out as they shattered the glasses off of shops and buildings. EDEN jumped over these visible shockwaves as he made his way closer to Eggman, jumping into cars and anything else to keep him off the ground as he slammed into the cockpit. EDEN made the entire frame shake as he made it stumble on two feet, making it slam back down as it sent off one powerful shockwave, shattering glass and just about everything else.

A laser locked onto EDEN, shooting a rocket out at him as he tried to get away from it. He rolled out of the rockets way as he found himself under one of the legs of the Egg Walker.

"I have you now!" Eggman shouted.

The leg came crashing down, only to have it stop.

"Oh what now?!" Eggman demanded.

Eggman peeked over the front of his Egg Walker as he saw EDEN, holding the leg up with his bare hands.

"What?! Only Knuckles can do that!" Eggman shouted in total disbelief.

EDEN let one hand loose as he slammed it into the bottom of the leg, yanking cords and important pieces out of it. Eggman tried to shake him off as best as he could, but to no avail as the leg was completely gutted. Making it useless as he made a sharp twist at the weak point of the leg, completely breaking it off. Amy hid behind an abandoned taxi as she watched the fight unfold.

**"NO!" **Eggman screamed, "How are you capable of such power?!"

EDEN only replied as he slammed into another leg, knocking it off in one go. Eggman was completely astounded by what he saw, that a robot was capable of such raw, destructive power. EDEN continued to rip the rest of the legs off as Eggman had no choice but to abandon ship. What's left of his pride given back to him in a bag.

_**(End song)**_

The residents of Station Square cheered EDEN, who was confused on why they were doing such a thing. He only stopped someone from causing trouble for the community, nothing more, nothing less. Amy ran up to him and tackle hugged him.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Sonic!" Amy squealed.

EDEN pushed Amy off, shaking his head.

"Wait, you're an actual robot and not Sonic in a costume?" Amy asked.

EDEN face palmed.

"Well excuse me for being curious!" Amy pouted.

EDEN crossed his arms in disbelief, he's only been here for a couple of minutes and he had to deal with a rampaging man and his invention, and now an annoying hedgehog.

"Do you have a name at least?" Amy asked.

EDEN spelled his name out with some off the rubble that was nearby.

"I guess you can't talk, huh?" Amy asked.

EDEN nodded.

"Well, come with me!" Amy replied, "I got someone that can fix that!"

EDEN became curious, and eventually nodded as Amy took him by the hand and led him to the train station, which was fixing to depart for the Mystic Ruins. A few minutes of waiting and two tickets later. EDEN and Amy were heading off.

To where exactly? EDEN didn't know.

* * *

**There is a small disclaimer that I should mention. To any have read Brothers in Arms: Ascending Darkness, that wasn't EDEN's official debut that I wanted, he was for more or less filling the gap. THIS, will be EDEN's official story. Now that we've gotten that part cleared up, important stuff:**

**AN: I'm going to beat my dreaded writers block with this story right here, hopefully it'll get me back in the game. I will focus the majority of my attention on this.**


	2. IMPORTANT AN

ALOHA PERSON!

If you're reading this, this is my personal message saying that I have left because of all the bad fics, high school fics, yada yada yada.

I will be making my new home on Sofurry, my name there is Tta25.

I BID YOU GOOD DAY!


End file.
